Kai's First Love
by KawaiiKittens
Summary: Training in the mountains leaves Kai very badly hurt both mentally and physically! A strange girl helps him to recover. They learn things about each other… and themselves! Can Kai reveal his feelings for the first time to this girl? But what events with
1. The Unexpected Meeting

**Kai's First Love.**

**Chapter 1 – The Unexpected Meeting!**

"LET… IT… RIP! Come on Dranzer, one more time! Full on power attack! That's it…!" The sound of Kai's Beyblade clashing to the heavily dusted floor echoed into every corner of the quarry. "Noooooo!"

It was totally out of control! No matter what he did, or how hard he tried, Dranzer skidded out of control from the moment it left the launcher.

"I don't understand it…" Kai thought, as he bent down to pick up his somehow… uncontrollable Beyblade. "What am I doing wrong…?" he asked the shining bit piece. "I've never had any trouble with you before Dranzer. But now it seems like… I can't control you at all. What's the matter with you… or maybe what I should ask is… what's the matter with me?"

Clenching his fist in anger round his prized Bit beast, Kai looked up into the early evening sky. It was a beautiful dark red colour, the kind of red that you see when you cut open a ripe, succulent watermelon. The amber sun was just about visible from over the towering walls of the deserted quarry. Distant clouds were shaped like whipped ice cream, spiralling their way up into the blank canvas of the summer sky. But this peaceful scene wouldn't last forever, before long Kai would be stood in total darkness… all by himself.

"Ahhhhhhh! I can't take this anymore!" he raged, collapsing limply to the dusty floor in despair and weakness from his many unsuccessful launches. Kai's eyes gradually started to get a glossy shine to them.

"What's happening to me? There's something missing… but what is it? Something that… I've been looking for… my whole life… but it feels like… I'm never going to be able to find it… if I carry on like this. What could it be…?" he questioned his lifeless brain. Kai slowly closed his tired and weary eyes, in hoping to find the answer. The whole of his body was aching. Every muscle, every bone, every ligament. He had been trying to master Dranzer all day, and long into the previous night. But he didn't care how long it took, how hurt he got, or what obstacles he had to overcome… all he knew… was that he just had to find the answer to his lingering problems… no matter what!

Kai's clothes were muddy, his long, white scarf was ripped, and his body was scratched and bruised, but the tormented mind in which he owned was in a worse state.

The source of all his problems had been when he was battling Tyson earlier on that week. There was nothing unusual about that; Kai challenged Tyson anytime, anywhere. Never turning down a moment in which he could finally beat him … once… and… for… all… But it didn't make any difference, no matter how hard he trained, no matter how fiercely he battled, and no matter what he did… Kai could never find the key to defeat Tyson, ever. It seemed to be locked away in a untouchable box that had a million combinations, whenever he seemed to be making process, the code would change, and Kai would be back to where he started. Tyson always seemed to be one step ahead of him… all the time. Kai didn't know how he did it; whether he was stronger in mind or in body was a mystery!

But Kai had had enough at last; his poor brain couldn't take the grief anymore. All he knew was that he had to get away… away from Tyson… away from the G Revolutions, and away from his anger. Training himself to the extreme, the forest, desert, mountains, anywhere that would force him to survive in the harshest of conditions, seemed to be the only answer to his endless stream of questions. He would train until he was at long last stronger than Tyson, and then… and only then, would he be able to let his distressed and weary mind rest at last.

"Erm… excuse me… are… are you OK?" A gentle girl's voice jolted Kai gently out of his troubled dreams. "What are you doing down there?" the angelic voice asked, not expecting an answer. Kai didn't want to open his eyes, he just wanted to shut whoever that was out, not wanting to talk to them. Feeling a cool hand on his burning forehead made him jump slightly.

"No…" he moaned "Just go away… I… don't need your help…" The hand slowly cleared his grey, lank hair out of his tear welled eyes. Kai suddenly grabbed the hand with amazing speed and agility for how worn out he was, and squeezed it hard. Her skin was soft to the touch against his rough, cut, bleeding hands. Kai didn't care of much he was hurting the helpless girl; he just wanted her to go away… for her to leave him alone!

"Ow, you're… you're hurting me… let go… please! I just… I just wanted to help you!" The girl's voice started to shake in fear as she protested. Kai felt the last of his strength leave him, like an eagle had captured it in its beak, and flown into the sun set distance. And with that, let go of the trembling hand, letting his own flop down onto his stomach. Even though he still hadn't opened his eyes, Kai's amazing sixth sense had told him that the girl, who ever she was, had jumped back away from him.

"I've got… to get up," Kai told himself. "I've got to get away… from her… I can't… let anyone see me… not until… my training… is complete." Summoning some of the last remaining strength that had survived deep within him, he desperately pleaded for his legs to move, his aching muscles arguing against him. Kai heaved himself off of the dusty ground with a little help off his scratched and bruised arms. Swaying slightly on his feet, Kai raised his head to look at the figure a few passes in front of him. The 'girl' was still with him. She was just standing there, looking at him… with a look of great concern on her pretty little face.

Her dark maroon hair was shinning like a rare seashell in the setting sun. But the strangest thing about her… was her eyes. Kai didn't know what it was about them… but they weren't human. When you looked into them, they seemed to magically change colour, if that was even possible! But Kai didn't have chance to look into her breath taking pupils any longer, his own vision had started to blur.

"Oh my gosh… your really hurt… please let me help you… please!" The girl pleaded, as she slowly inched her way towards him.

"Get… away from me... I don't…" But no more words parted from Kai's parched and cracked lips. His body was at the end of its tether; Kai could feel the last ounce of his remaining energy seep from his battered body. He was falling…. falling…. falling… but where to?


	2. Strange Events!

_**Kai's First Love.  
Chapter 2 **_

**Here we go people! The second chapter of 'Kai's Fist love!' enjoy! (A close mate of mine persuade me to update this, so I did!) YES! You know who you are! YES YOU!**

* * *

"Yes Kai, you know that you can't beat me, I'm always going to be one step ahead of you, no matter how hard you try!" A terrifying voice echoed all around him, chilling his lonely, empty heart to its' very core.  
"Who's there?" His voice was creaky, dry, and it hurt to.  
Where was he, not were he was a minute a go that was for sure. Alone… and in total darkness… but where, and how did he get to this darkened realm that somehow seemed to frighten Kai to pit of his stomach? But more importantly, where was that voice coming from, and who owned it? It somehow sounded familiar, if only he could find the source, and then his endless stream of questions would be dried up. But… there was nothing around him, just an endless cloud of black that seemed to tighten round his throat every time he took a wheezing breath. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Even his mind was becoming cloudy; it felt like his brain was being taken over by some invisible force.

Something caught his eye, just to the side of him, there was something coming towards him. A figure, somehow giving off an unearthly glow, lighting up the area around it. As the indescribable shape came closer, Kai felt the burning anger that he only experienced around one person. The first ever person to beat him, to strip his title away from his grasps. No it… it couldn't be… he had run away from him! How did Tyson manage to find him?

"Grandson, what do you think your doing?" A voice boomed from behind him, seeming to shake the invisible walls around him. "What? Was that… who I thought it was?" Kai didn't know how that was possible… how could his Grandfather be here? He started looking franticly around him, trying to spot his childhood tormentor's face looming out of the endless darkness around him.

Kai felt his stomach twist into an every tightening knot. But there was nothing, not a sign of that wrinkled, aged face that haunted his dreams when he was but a small boy. "Kai!" Tyson's voice made him jump, the coldness in which he said his name, shook him to the very core of his soul. Why was he so afraid of him, what was it about Tyson that scared Kai so much? Was it his unbreakable beyblading spirit; was it how he always fitted in with everyone around him… or was it something else? Something… out of the world!  
"You and me, right now, beybattle! Got it?" something-loomed out of Kai's blackened surrounding, a hand… pointing at… him! Then an arm, chest and neck. Legs and a lowered head were next to appear. But it was the face that freaked Kai out the most; it was scrunched up into a heart-stopping smile. An expression that Kai had never seen Tyson wear before now. A face that wore pure evil, a face that told Kai that he had lost before he had even started. "No Tyson… I… I can't…"  
The alienated Tyson slowly raised his head, looked at him from under his red hat. "What's this I hear, some ones being a chicken... HA! I knew this day would come, someday I knew that the almighty Kai would finally come face to face with fear… and LOOSE"

Kai growled in anger, how dare he say something like that to him, nobody every spoke to him like that, ever! "I'll show you Tyson! No one mocks me! No one!" Kai shouted clenching his fists in pure rage. He roughly took his blue Dranzer out of his jean pocket, and slammed it against the launcher to connect. Reaching behind him, into the folds of his billowing scarf, Kai pulled out his ripcord, and slid it into the launcher.

"OK Tyson, you asked for it, now prepare to fight against the awesome power of my Dranzer. You don't stand a chance!" saying this, he steadied his arm out in front of him, gripping the ripcord tightly, staring Tyson down. But then Kai thought, what were they going to battle in! There was no beystadium, hole, or even a mud pit in sight! Tyson must have seen the confused look on his face, because he sneered. "Aww, don't worry Kai, this isn't going to be a stadium battle, it's every beyblade for its self! AN ALL TERAIN BATTLE!" He too took out his top-level beyblade, and prepared to launch. "Enough idle chit chat, we're here to battle aren't we, or are you just stalling for time?" Kai's sarcasm tried to make up for how nervous he felt, but without much luck!

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Kai pulled the ripcord out of the launcher with such for force that golden sparks flew in every direction. Tyson launched his blade at the exact same time. Hitting the floor with amazing power; it came spinning at full power towards Kai.

But as soon as Kai's beyblade made contact with the ground it started to wobble uncontrollably… again!  
"Come on Dranzer, show 'em what you can do!" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs, giving it all he had. But with no effect, no sooner had he said that, Dranzer stopped spinning all together, and lay lifeless between him and Tyson's roaring blade. Tyson laughed meaningfully as he caught his Dragoon in mid-air. "See, what did I tell you Kai! I didn't even have to try, and I won. You don't deserve to be on the G Revolutions team, and you never have! Now… GO!" Tyson again pointed a finger at Kai, and somehow, he seemed to drift away, being consumed by the blackness around him once more. Or was it the other way round; was it Kai who was drifting? This place had really started to mess with his head! But Kai didn't have chanced to think about that any longer. His Grandfathers booming had started to echo around him once more.

"Kai… you have let me down once more, I am ashamed to call you my Grandson." There was no source, it was coming from all around, was this his nightmare. Did this realm somehow contain a person's nightmare, which would haunt them until they finally lost it!  
"But… but Grandfather… why are you here… what is this place?" Kai asked, looking all around him for a face to talk to.  
"I came here to see you win Kai… not loose! I am very disappointed in you, I thought I brought you up with the moral 'Winning is everything!' … but it doesn't look like it has sunk in…" Those last words seemed to echo forever until they finally dies away. So he was… alone at last… in this darkened place, that seemed to hold all of his nightmares.

A small, insignificant sound caught Kai's ear; it seemed to be coming from in front of him. But Kai didn't exactly know, he had lost all sense of direction. Maybe the sound was a source of a way out of this darkened realm… or maybe… it could lead to more tormentors. Kai didn't care, as long as it meant he wasn't alone. He started to run desperately towards it, but no matter how far he ran the sound didn't get any closer. He stopped and listened… straining his ears for the slightest of sound. But there was nothing… just that same eerie silence, like the on he heard when first came here. Where had the mysterious sound gone? And why did it stop so abruptly? Then it came floating back into Kai's ears again, but this time it was closer. It sounded like… crackling fire… but why would there be fire here? Where was it coming from? "Is this some kind of stupid dream!" he asked himself, closing his eyes, in hoping that when he opened them again everything would be back to normal. "If it is…I've got to wake up… come on Kai! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up…!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, Kai thought that he had at last lost his mind.

"You are awake, erm… excuse me… come on! Hey you… Snap out of it!" It was that voice, the voice of that mysterious girl. But what was she doing here? Kai felt a hand swipe his face that made it sting painfully. He snapped his eyes open.

Kai's vision was blurred at first; black and white patches obscured it. But blinking a few times seemed to help, and his vision soon returned to him.

Kai was staring right into a pair of indescribable eyes, he didn't know what it was about them, but he couldn't look into their depths for a very long before a strange shiver came over him. But it wasn't a shiver of fear; it was more like… a shiver of warmth, somehow bringing all the life back into his dead body. He had looked into these strange eyes not so log ago. Kai didn't know how that was possible, but what he did know was that he had to look away, it sort of scared him.

In doing so, he saw that he was lying on a wooden floor on top of a white Japanese futon. Looking above eye view, Kai saw that he was in a wooden cabin. It didn't seem to have that much in it, but Kai wasn't sure because the corners were darkened. Not only that, but Kai felt an enormous amount of heat was coming from the other side of him, he looked to the other side of him, and saw a huge fireplace in which a roaring fire was burning. It made him feel comfortable, the warmth washing through him like waves at the beach.

"Hey… um… are you ok?" Kai looked above him again, and saw a girl, about his age, leaning over him, the same girl. "I heard you screaming… so I came in to see what the matter was. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Kai saw the same look of concern on the girls' face once more. He blinked. It was the girl who was in the quarry with him, but what was she doing here with him now, and where was here? "Who are you?" he asked the girl in a croaking voice, it felt like he hadn't used it for days. "Oh, I'm sorry, my names Tayo Lee," she smiled, "I saw you down in the quarry a few days ago and…"  
"A few days?" Kai questioned. "What do you mean by a few days"  
"Well… you have been asleep for over two whole days now you know. I didn't want to wake you, so I did try to be as quiet as I could…"  
Kai frowned deeply, none of this made sense to him, he had suddenly woken up in an unfamiliar cabin, with this girl saying that he had been asleep for days. How did he get here? But more importantly, how was he going to get away?  
"You're welcome to stay here as well as you like. I've tried to help your wounds heal up as best I could. You were hurt really badly. I heard a beyblade spinning in…"  
"MY BEYBLADE!" Kai had suddenly come to his senses! That was what he had been doing before he lost consensus. He needed to complete his training as soon as possible! "Where's my blade?" Kai asked her rather rudely as he tried to get to his feet. A sudden crippling pain shot up the left side of his chest, he cried out in pain. Kai slumped back down onto the mattress and moaned. What was happening to him, and why did it hurt so much?

"Oh my! I'll get you some more medicine… just lie there for a second" the girl called Tayo ordered. She jumping up and dashing to the other side of the small room. In the opposite corner to Kai, was a small utility area. There was an old fashioned cooker, a rusty copper sink, and a few cupboards nailed scantily to the cabin wall.

Who was this girl, but more importantly, why did she so desperately want to help Kai get his strength back?

"What's the matter with me?" Kai raged to himself, " I'm letting this strange girl boss me around when I've got to get back to my training! I don't care what this so called 'Tayo' says to me, I'm getting out of here!" Kai lifted his head up, checking that the girl wasn't looking, she had her back to him, and was stirring something hot in a metal cooking pot. But then something caught his eye, they were blowing about on the washing line outside the window… they were his clothes! "So what am I wearing now then!" Kai asked himself. Looking down he saw his answer. He was wearing a pair of baggy white trousers, and that was it! His torso was wrapped carefully with soft, fluffy bandages, what had happened to him? Kai looked over to the corner were Tayo was stood still stirring a steaming liquid in the cooking pot.

"What have you done to me?" Kai raged eyeing both her and the bandages. Tayo looked sweetly at him over her shoulder, and said smiling "You were really hurt, you've broken two of your ribs you know, that's why it hurt so much when you tried to get up. But this medicine that I'm making now should help a bit"

Kai snorted rudely. "Thanks, but no thanks, I don't need your help, I'm fine on my own without you pampering to my every needs!" Tayo just brushed off his harsh comments without a word, and poured the mysterious contents of the cooking pot into a small, wooden beaker. Walking over to Kai she said "Please drink this, it'll help with the pain." She handed Kai the beaker, but he refused it.

"There's no way that I'm excepting anything off of you girl. For all I know it could be poisoned!" Kai spat turning painfully away from her, and resting his head in the crook of his arm. "Ok, fine, but it's here if you want it," Tayo sighed calmly as she placed the beaker of boiling substance beside him. She was just about to turn away from him, but it looked like she had thought better of it.

"I thought it would be rude to ask… but what are the blue markings on your face?" Tayo asked as she sat crossed legged down on the cold wooden floor next to the mattress. Kai hesitated to answer, and then said still with his back to her "You were right, it was rude to ask…"  
"Oh, I thought so, I'm sorry forgive…"  
"But I'll tell you anyway…" Kai interrupted. "What am I doing?" Kai asked his tired mind? Why should I tell this girl anything about myself…? But I suppose if she's the only one to talk to around here…" So he began his explanation for the 'markings' on his scratched face.

"I was once in a blading group called 'The blade sharks' a few years ago… and the blue lines on my face are the symbols of that group…" Kai waited for a reaction. "Oh…"  
"Oh? What do you mean by that!" Kai questioned irritably turning slightly to look at her. She was looking at the floor, with a look a disappointment on her face.  
"It's just that… the pattern bellow my eye is something that every member of my family has to have on the day of birth"  
"Pattern bellow her eye, family, what the…?" Kai couldn't understand what she was talking about. Looking round at her, he suddenly saw what she meant.

Just below her eye was a simple paisley pattern coloured peachy pink. Kai was baffled just how plain pattern could make someone look so angelic. Her eyes alone where something to behold, but with the pattern added, it truly made an amazing sight to lay your eyes on. When Kai looked at Tayo more closely, he realised that there were a lot of things that he hadn't noticed on first sight.

Like the kind of clothes that she was wearing, they looked like martial artists' clothes! Kai couldn't understand how such a delicate girl could be a master in something such as martial arts! Thinking about it, Kai realised that style of clothes were a very similar design to which Ray wore, but in different colours. The collar rim was a similar colour to her face paint, and so were the sleeves of the top. The trousers she wore were as baggy as his own, but coloured a dull, musty pink. How could he have not noticed this much the first time he laid eyes on the girl? Kai thought back to what she said to him… "Every member of my family has to have on the day of birth…" He frowned, puzzled by what she meant by that. So he asked her. "What do you mean by 'every member of my family"

Tayo smiled when he asked her this. In reply, she said "Well you see, my home village is set deep in the mountains, about three kilometres from here I think. Not many people even know that we exist. The village isn't very big; it only consists of about six families. But each different family has their own pattern that they implant just below the eye on every member of their family the day they are born. As you can see, my family's pattern is the paisley, but there are many others like… a circle with a small star in the middle of it, and… another one is a spiral with a spear shape going through it! The reason we have them is that we believe that the shapes are the symbols of out Gods, and so if we have the God's symbol on our body, the God will be with us where ever we go!"

At first Kai was slightly taken a back by all that she said, but then he replied "I didn't need a whole essay you know…" He turned away from her once more and closed his eyes, starting to feel very sleepy. "Oh yeah... it was a bit long wasn't it!" she giggled. "Sorry about that… Anyway… I bet that you're a bit tired aren't you, I know that I would be if I had gone through everything you have… I'll leave you to get some rest… night." And with that, she slowly got up and walked to the other side of the cabin. There was a large wooden ottoman sitting in the corner by the small door. It had a very complex pattern of the side of it that seemed to match that of Tayo's. For a few moments she rummaged around inside of it, presumably looking for something. She seemed to have found, because she started to lift something heavy out of the mysterious wooden chest.

It seemed to be another futon, exactly the same to the one that Kai was lying on. Kai frowned in questioning as he watched her struggle with the large mattress. "What are you doing?" he asked, not doing anything to help her because his injuries disallowed him, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to help!

"Oh…" Tayo gasped as she peeped over the edge of the towering feathered bed. "The bed that your sleeping on is the one that I usually use, but seen as though your using it, I needed to get my spare one out! Sorry, I'll be done in a second…" she carried on to struggle with the bed like it was some untameable beast. When she had at last got the futon out, she dropped it heavily to the floor with a loud 'bang'. She bent down and dragged the mattress over to a few feet away from Kai. Laying it down, she flattened it out, and simply just led on it! Without any sheets!

"Aren't you missing something?" Kai asked raising a grey eyebrow. "Eh? Like what"  
"A sheet for example!" This was starting to get hard work! "Oh no! I only have one you see and that's the one that you're using"

Kai's eyebrows went into a deep frown, thinking to himself "What? She's going to catch a cold! Why is she so caring? It's getting really annoying! Oh well….." He finally turned away from her saying, "Fine! It's your fault if you get sick you know…!" And with that he closed his eyes. The tiredness at last taking over him. Falling into a deep, restful sleep, Kai's breathing became slow and deep. Tayo smiled to herself.

"I know…," she said, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer. And with that, she too closed her eyes, rapping her arms around herself for extra warmth. The room was filled with the sound of two completely different people, but somehow, when they were together… the atmosphere felt… right.


	3. Suprises

_**Kai's First Love.**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Suprises of Evil**_

**Here we go people! The third chapter is up. I got a review from someone saying that they think that this story if going too fast, so I've decided to slow it down a bit, cus I agree with that person! But anyways, let's get this show on the road peeps! **

**PS, don't think that this chapter is as good as the other ones, didn't know what to write! lol**

'**'**

An agonising pain woke the sleeping boy from his peaceful slumber, making him shoot out of the dream world in a flash. The crippling pain shot up the side of his ribs, making him grimace slightly, as he clutched the bandages that supported him. Rolling over to ease the pain, Kai opened his heavy eyelids letting the streaming sunlight hit his sensitive pupils.

It was early dawn by the sounds of it; the morning birds sang their chirruping song. Kai let the melody float through his head like a white fisherman's' ship sailing the peaceful marine ocean. It was like he different have a care in the world.

He sighed with pure peace of mind; this was the first time he had felt like this for a while now. Back at home, the only way he could get away from his loud, boisterous team-mates was by lying on the hill that towered over their home village. But even then Tyson would no doubt come along and pester him like a little kid asking for candy.

Lying there, the grey haired teenager realised at last were he was. There he was in his own little dream world, when he didn't have the faintest idea where he was!

Coming back to his senses, Kai slowly got up, wincing slightly because of his broken ribs. The injured youth looked at his surroundings, taking in every detail that he had missed the previous night. How could he have been so stupid! The memory of last night flooded back to him. I was rescued wasn't I…? He asked himself in his head. There was that weird girl here too… that's right… this is her cabin isn't? Man oh man Kai he told himself, you really need to get a grip!

The teenager realised that he hadn't paid much attention to where he was last night. He had only spotted the main features of the wooden cabin, and so there was a lot more to the room to the first glance.

Beside the 'kitchen utilities' that he saw last night was a large chest of draw, made of what looked like polished oak, but the contents on top of it looked more intriguing to Kai. Lying there looked what was like this strange girls possessions. A decorated photo frame with musty glass stood in the middle. It framed a beautiful woman with copper coloured hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were the most amazing colour of yellow, framed my perfectly shaped eyes brows.

Who could this woman be…?

But Kai had no chance to think about that now, the front door opened, and that strange girl Tayo entered.

"Oh my!" she cried at the sight of him standing up. "You can't stand with injuries like yours!"

Kai was starting to get sick of her worrying. What was her problem!

"Leave me alone…" He glanced out the window and saw that his clothes were still hanging on the line. Kai walked straight past Tayo without even looking at her, and out of the front door onto the porch.

His clothes billowed wildly in the wind. This is going to take some time thought Kai as he tried raising his arm to pick off his jeans but was stopped by the same pain down his side. Trying to get washing off the line with one hand was not Kai's best skill.

The clothes blew about his head as he tried to get them down, tangling themselves around his head. He struggled, trying to get free but just made the situation even worse.

Giggling came from the doorway of the house. "Do you want some help there?" Tayo asked him trying her best not to roll around on the floor with laughter at this funny sight. He's always trying to be so hard she thought, why doesn't he laugh every now and again… or… even smile?

This just added to Kai's already bad mood. He didn't need help from… her! "NO I DON'T!" he raged, at last unwrapping himself and stumbling to one side.

"Watch out…" But Tayo's warning came too late. Kai fell to the floor with a load crunch.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" The small girl hoped between the lines of washing to Kai who was sprawled on the floor. She crouched down

Beside him to assess the state of him.

He moaned and groaned with the pain. It was like nothing had ever felt before; he must have landing on the already injured side. The sensation of a thousand needles being forced into his side shook his body.

It felt like he was going to pass out again. NO! He… had… to be strong!

"I knew I should have helped you sooner! This is all my fault!" Tayo's voice floated in and out of is head like the waves at the ocean.

Devastation filled her voice, tears spilled out of her eyes, and down her slender cheeks. Sobbing, she put her head on her chest and cried into it. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. "I… really am…" She opened her eyes, but was shocked at what she saw right in front of them.

Thick… red… blood. It was soaking right the way through the countless layers of bandages that she had wrapped around him the night before.

Tayo didn't know what to do! Her mother had never shown her how to stop the flow of blood before she left home. Home… oh how she missed home… NO! SHE COULDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT NOW! SHE HAD KAI TO LOOK AFTER!

She shot up her head pushing these thoughts out of he head, and put her looked into Kai's face. It was twisted with pain. Small beads of sweat started to break out on his forehead.

There had to be something she could do!

But her nightmare just got even worse. The psychotic laugher that she always hated to hear floated through her head.

No… please she pleaded silently. Not now… any time but now!

"Well, well, well, what _do _we have here?" The voice was harsh, but had the slight essence of madness about it.

Tayo looked up into… the face of pure evil.

The 'Psycho Bladers' were here to join the party!


	4. Showdown!

**Heyaz people! Kawaii Kittens here! From the influence of my mate (FrozenAngle1992), I have decided to get this story back of track. I have many more ideas for this story now, before I guess it was all just a bit… FLAT! **

**It's WAY longer than the other chapters, couldn't stop! Lol, so anyway, I hope all ya people out there like it, and R&R**

**Kawaii Kittens over and out **

"It seems you have… a visitor Tayo…" A twisted grin spread over Itatchi's face. You could somehow tell that he was the 'leader of the pack'. The way he stood in the middle of the other two, how he crossed his muscular arms with superiority. But he was also just physically status higher than the other two. They seemed to some how cower behind him, flinching at every sharp movement he made. His muscular, bulky arms were hidden under a long black biker jacket. The somehow demonic eyes bulged out of his skinny head that had tuffs of pink hair coming out at odd angels.

His two other team-mates seemed to stand next to him like Bodyguards.

One was rather fat with his clothes bulging at the seems from the pressure of his flab under them. His cheeks were like large, red, shiny cherries that wobbled with every step he took. Brown greasy hair that looked like he had just put his head in a Deep Pan Frying was slapped onto his head like a dead fish. He clutched a back of chips labelled – 'Extra Fat Included'.

The other one, however, was totally the opposite. He was lanky; his clothes hanging off of him like rags. His short, stubby blond hair looked cemented into possession by a huge mass of gel. He wore a ripped denim jacket with no sleeves that showed his thin, stick like arms. The T-shirt underneath had a yellow smiley face on it that had crosses for eyes. A very odd trio indeed!

"What may I ask… is he doing here…?" Itatchi leant forward toward Tayo with a large toothy, menacing grin revealing rows of brown, out of place teeth. The smell of rotting cabbage hit her in the face with word he spoke. His breath stank!

Tayo coward in his presence. What was she going to say to him? But… most importantly… what was he going to do with her? "He… um… he's injured…. And…" She stuttered for words.

But the psychotic teenager finished her sentence. "You thought you would take care of him…? Yes?" It seemed as if he was playing around with her. Tayo lowered her head, looking down at the helpless body of Kai. There was nothing she could say…

"Ah! How sweet!" The blader continued. "But! Dare I remind you… YOU are in the care of ME! YOU are not in the position to care for anyone… BUT ME!"

"I… I know Itatchi-san, but… but, he needed help… I couldn't just… leave him!" More tears began to fall onto her cheeks, she was helpless!

Itachi's grin turned into almost a roar of anger. His eyes flashed with something Tayo could not describe… only… evil…! It was almost as if red slits had appeared, glowing like hot embers in a fire. How dare she! Itatchi raged in his head. She is mine! She has no right to 'care' for this stranger!

He went to what looked like leap and ring her neck till she was gasping for air, but murmuring from her lap stopped him in his tracks.

Looking down Tayo saw Kai slowly opening his eyes, almost squinting into the mourning sun that glared into them. His head felt like it was about to explode once more, but it was nothing compared to the agonising pain in his ribs.

Three other shadows corrupted his vision other than Tayo's. Tayo… his head was still in her lap. Her eyes, her… strange eyes were filled with what only could be described as… sorrow. The strange symbol of her cheek glistened with… tears. But… why would she be… crying?

Kai had no time to think about this now though. The tallest shadow to his left spoke in a voice like he had never heard before.

"Well… I see that the… 'stranger' has stirred from his slumber…" Blinking, Kai managed to make sense of the shadow more than just a black mass in front of him. The stained teeth, the menacing grin fixed permanently of his face; the muscles in his arms almost PULSATING with the urge to… kill…

There was no other way Kai could think of describing him except… evil!

Tayo's voice came from beside in him shaky, somehow scared tone. "Kai… this… this is… Itatchi-san…"

Itatchi-… SAN! Why was she paying such respect to a man of such… unpleasantness? And why did she sound so… scared when she spoke his name?

But… there also seemed something very strange about the 'relationship' between Tayo and this 'Itatchi', something that Kai just couldn't put his finger on. He seemed to treat her like dirt, but she paid him so much respect, why? He looked like the most disgusting person to ever walk the earth in Kai's opinion.

Suddenly, he had the urge to get up. Kai's personality was the type where he couldn't stand someone being above him in the 'social status ranking'. There was no way he was going to be bossed around by this weirdo! He was the boss around here, end of!

Getting up and showing him what he was really made of seemed the best way to gain his position at the top. Being down here on the 'pathetic' Tayo's lap wasn't doing him any favours.

Kai, struggling, heaved himself to his feet swaying slightly in the process. He tried to draw himself to his fullest height, but the crunching in his side seemed to cripple him. Tayo leaped up to his rescue, she grabbed Kai's arms and put it round her shoulder so that he was supported.

"I… I don't need YOUR… help!" His voice came in gasps.

"Shut up! You do; don't be such a hard man! Just do what you have to do, OK!" Kai was slightly taken aback by her determined and bossy tone. She seemed so set on helping him… why?

Itatchi saw the look on Kai's face when he looked at her. Maybe they were both unaware of it, it seemed so, but there was… something. Something between them, the 'chemistry' you could call it. This outraged him. Tayo was his! She was going to be taken away from him by… by some… STRANGER! He was going to put an end to it.

"Aw! Would you just look at him!" His voice was full of sarcasm. "Trying to be the brave little solider all on his own. I don't know why you bother with him Tayo…!" He laughed, a laugh full of demonic ego. His mouth opened wide revealing his rotting teeth, green spit flying from them in every direction.

He's revolting, Kai thought as he almost turned his nose up at him. What was he doing here… and… what did he want with…Tayo?

Clearing his thought, and putting on his toughest voice (the one he used in his Bey-Battles!) Kai asked, "Who are you… what do you want…?" Tilting his head slightly to the side, he saw two other boys around the same age as him stood behind 'Itatchi'. They looked as if they let him do most of the talking. Or they just were too scared to say anything in front of him!

"And who are they…?" Kai also asked, nodding towards them.

Itachi looked behind, almost surprised that there was someone here other than him.

"Oh… didn't I introduce you...?" Itatchi asked with a toothy grin once more, although he fully knew that he hadn't.

"This…" He said putting a bulky arm round the small, plumb boy and smacking him on the back, making him cough and splutter due to the mouth full of chips. "…Is Myung, he doesn't talk… much anyway!" The evil laugh returned once more, it seemed to last forever.

Turning to the other side of him, still giggling slightly at his own little 'joke', he nodded towards the taller, skinnier of the two.

"And this… is…" It seemed as if he was straining his very small brain for the name of his other 'team-mate'. The tall, blond boy looked at his 'boss' beside him. "Yukiau, sir…" he whispered.

"Ah Yes! That's right!" It seemed to have strained his brain immensely to remember their names. "We are all the 'Psycho Bladers!'

Kai was shocked at the word bladers used in the same sentence as the thick trio in front of him. They were the last people he would have ever expected to be part of such a sport as Beyblading.

"Your bladers…?"

"Yeah, the best in the area!" Itatchi puffed out his chest in pride.

Kai found this very hard to believe. It looked like the three of them couldn't word out which side was left or right never mind being able to be good at such a hard sport as Beyblading. He found this somehow quite amusing!

"Yeah… right, sure I believe you…" Kai's voice was full of amusement and doubt. Itatchi seemed to pick up on this, his eyes narrowed, he clenched his teeth.

"How would you know? A weakly like you… bet you couldn't even launch a beyblade!"

"Oh really…? You think that, huh? Wanna bet?" A smirk appeared across his face. His however, was different from Itatchi's; it was a cool, mysterious…. Somewhat a handsome smile… Tayo thought.

But Kai barking at her burst her out of her dream. "Get my blade!" As always, whenever he spoke to her, he never looked at her. It was as if it was somehow… painful!

"Uh… yes, of course… will you be alright?" She didn't want to leave him on his own again in case he collapsed while being along out here with the 'Psycho Bladers'. They could do anything to him!

"I'm not a baby you know! I can handle it!" His deep voice shook right through her body.

"I'll be right back…" And with that she let go, and scurried off towards the house to fetch Kai's Dranzer.

The Bladers stared each other down; the atmosphere could almost be cut with a knife. No words needed to be said, they both knew what each other was thinking 'Your going down!'.

"You know…" Itatachi broke the silence between them. "You really shouldn't speak to a lady like that." He accompanied this with the same evil laughter.

"You know," Kai answered back. "You should really stop laughing, it's annoying after a while…" He was cool, calm and collected, like he always was. It was as if he was about to go into a Beyblade battle once more with the G-Revolutions. The G-Revolutions… when would he see them again…?

The sound of small feet running up behind him was heard. Tayo appeared at his side with his blue Dranzer glinting in the sun.

Itatchi's eyes narrowed as he saw Kai's Beyblade. What bitbeast was that…? Could it be! Dranzer… the legendary Phoenix of Fire! Who was this kid!

Kai smirked as he saw that look in Itatchi's face out of the corner of his eye. Snatching the launcher out of Tayo's hand he didn't say a word. Not even a thank you.

He slid the ripcord into the launcher with such force that golden sparks flew from it, Tayo gasped and took a step back. Such power…

Deep down, Itatchi was nervous, but he could, he WOULDN'T let Kai see this, he would take advantage if him for sure. He grabbed his Beyblade out of the pouch on his arm, and his ripcord and launcher from the inside of his leather biker jacket. It was a basic blade, but its' real strength was the Bitbeast, that was its' secret weapon.

The 'Emperor of Darkness' was the strongest beast in the team, let alone the area. Its' hidden attack could take any opponent down with one strike, nothing stood in its' way! Nothing!

With both Beyblades' ready to be launched, the bladers prepared to launch, staring each other down to the ground. They might have stood there for a minute or maybe even an hour, but it looked like neither of them wanted to let it rip fist.

But Kai began the count down. "3…" Itatchi didn't look ready, this was going to be easy! "2…" Small beads of sweat appeared on his pale forehead. Kai smirked. "1…" This was it! "LET IT RIP !"

Kai launched his Blade with such force; blue sparks appeared form the friction. Itatchi too let his Beyblade loose, but it was no way as powerful as Kai's. The sound of his other 'two team' mates grunting's and shouts came from behind him. "Yeah, go on Boss!" "You show 'em!"

Tayo stood at the sidelines, her little hands clasped in front of her chest. Come on Kai… she pleaded silently in her head. You can do it…! She had hadn't seen him with a Beyblade since the night they met, but there was something about the atmosphere around him when he was Blading… it seemed… right! All signs of him being injured just seemed to vanish!

The two blades raced toward each other, a tail of sand at their wake. Itatchi was going to make the first move; he silently ordered his blade to go into the attack. It looked as if the blades were about to collide when Dranzer, quicker than the eye could see, dodged to the left. This hit the Psycho blader right in the face, how could he move so fast?

It happened over and over again at Itatchi's continuous attacks. He never even got close to Kai! He tried again, still with no luck of impact. It was time to end this! But Kai made the move first.

Concentrating, Kai increased the spin rotation. This was harder work now he wasn't in his best form. With what seemed the speed of light, Dranzer charged towards Itatchi's blade. He wasn't ready for it; this was the time to attack!

The two blades clashed with the sound of crunching metal, sending multi-colour sparks flying into the air. Each blader increased the rotation time, making the friction between too much for the blades to handle. They short away from each other. Itatchi's blade flew right into his hand, whilst Kai's flew slightly off course. It was in the direction of Tayo! She gasped as the blue blade shot towards her; she scrunched up her eyes waiting for the hit.

Just before impact, the blade was caught right in front of her face. Slowly opening one eye, Tayo saw Kai with his arm outstretched towards her. He was still looking directly into Itatchi's eyes - he had caught it without looking!

Wow, Tayo thought, such skill…! "Thank… Thank you…" She stammered, slightly shaken up.

Kai didn't reply, just took the Beyblade away from her face and looked at it. Dranzer, his sacred Bitbeast, shimmered in the sun, its' wings almost looking as if they were on fire. He would always be with him… he was… the ONLY thing that would always be with him… forever.

"Well, well, well…" Itatchi had his hands in his leather jacket pocket, looking at Kai up and down. "It seems you have SOME talent at least." He smirked. "Let's call it a draw…"

With one final laugh, he turned to leave, but Kai's voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't draw!"

Itatchi, who still had his back to Kai, just turned his head, only showing one half of his face. "Excuse me…?"

"I said… I, don't, draw! You either win or loose, end of!"

"Oh… I see, your one of those players are you…?" He turned around to face Kai, who just looked at him, a fixed expression carved in his face.

"Ok then…" It seemed as if Itatchi had a plan. "Meet me back here in exactly a month… we'll see who's the real winner…" And with that he spun back around, his black coat giving a cloak like affect around him.

"I'm not going…" Kai didn't understand, why a month, he wasn't going to be still here then…

But Itatchi brushed off the beginning of the statement, and walked back down the long, winding path to where ever he came from, his two other 'team mates' at his heels.

"IM NOT GEING TO BE HERE THEN!" Kai shouted after him, he wanted a re-match, but not then! He would still have to be with… her!

In response, the Psycho Blader just carried on walking, but tilted his head back, and let out the most manic laugh yet. "See you in a month… Kai."

KawaiiKittens over and out 


	5. Stranger

**Chapter 5**

**Stranger**

**Heya all you fabulous people out there! Hope your well, and ready to read another chapter of Kai's First Love! Luvin Ya! R&R People! xx**

Tayo and Kai, the unlikely pair, were left stood at the front of the cabin watching the back's of the Psycho Bladers disappear round the corner.

Tayo had no idea what to say, Kai seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"Um…" She began.

"Leave me alone!" His eyes were shadowed by his grey hair hanging over them. Something was definitely on his mind.

"Please… I…" But Tayo knew that no matter what she said, nothing could make Kai talk, especially if he didn't want to.

"Go away!" This time his voice was full of anger, this gave he a very strong warning to back away.

Without saying a word she turned on her heels and went back inside leaving Kai still stood holding his Blade, bloody bandages in-casing his injured frame.

Looking over her shoulder, Tayo saw how… alone he looked. It wasn't the fact that there was no one out there with him, it seemed to be the ego that he was always giving off. Deep down, cutting through that ice-cold barrier, Kai was nothing but a scared little boy. Tayo felt so urged to help him, but after all, she was just a stranger… They hardly knew each other…

Sighing silently in her head, she trudged into her little wooden cabin. Tayo looked around her, this was all she had, it had always been like that since…

With a sudden whoosh she was taken back to many years ago when she first came across this little cabin that she now calls home.

It had been a cold winter; the frozen air snipped at her neck and face sending continuous shivers down her spine. The mountains were not the best place to be in this kind of whether!

The orders of her village leader played over and over in her head. "Make something of yourself girl! Go from here, find a new way of life!" With the whole village behind his every word, she had no one to lean on for support. Banished, banished from her village, her town, her life!

There's nothing more I can do, Tayo thought as she burred her chin in the ruff of her fur jacket. Her only belongings swayed over her shoulder in a draw string bag; her hands had become raw due to the rubbing from the string handle. All her belongings consisted of was a hairbrush, apple seeds, a small knife she had made herself, a ball of wool, and photo of her guardian, Mikou.

In Tayo's opinion she was the most beautiful woman in the world, let alone the village. She had always been there to help and protect her; the people that she called 'parents' did nothing for her. Giving her up when she was just a baby, she didn't even know if they were even alive to this day!

But she didn't care, Mikou had always been there for her; she took her under her wing and gave a caring home to live in. But one day, she disappeared.

Tayo was deviated; she was left alone when she was just 14 years old. The village _said_ that they sent out a search party, but with no luck of finding her. Everyone said that she must have run away, but Tayo didn't know what to believe. Was it her that made her go away? What had she done wrong? Nobody knew what Tayo would give just to see Mikou's face, smiling back at her like she always was. But she somehow knew that that would never happen…

Left alone with no where to turn, Tayo began to break down. A realm of darkness engulfed her, slowly but surly squeezing the little life she had in her out. Total melt down.

She would just sit in a corner Mikou's little straw hut rocking slightly, endless thoughts of depression racing round her mind. No one could understand why she was acting like this.

Whispers went around the village that she had gone mad, others said that she had sold her soul to the evil God 'Yuisuriki'. Nobody ever wanted to be the one that had to go to see if she was still alive! There would pull straws to see whom the unlucky one was. Tayo was treated like a total maniac, but deep down she knew that all she wanted was to be loved. That's all she wanted.

There was always a tiny ray of hope at the back of her mind that someone would help her. But they never come…

In the darkest hours, her tormented dreams were full of a boy; a boy that she only ever saw the back of. A gentle fire always blazed in front of him, it gave him a somehow unearthly glow. Haze covered her vision so that the outline was only visible, how she longed to know what the strange, somehow intriguing boy looked like.

Whenever she came close to laying her eyes on his shadowed face, she woke up. Whether it was because of the birds singing outside her door, or a person coming in to give her food and check on her. It didn't matter what it was; Tayo's anger built up every time this happened. She would scream and shout till her lungs were soar. That just proved that she was… 'mad'.

One day, the tribal leader came to her door. With a stern look cast over his face, he said the words which Tayo feared to hear.

"Make something of yourself girl! Go from here, find a new way of life!" The words echoed in and out of her head like the soft waves at the beach. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. But the looked on her leaders' face told her that it was real all right! He was full of disappointment. People had always said that she could have gone far, and she believed them, but especially Mikou.

A long time ago, when she was putting Tayo to bed, Mikou told her a story about a young girl just like her that grew up to be the greatest leader there ever was. Mikou believe that she was the special little girl, Mikou believed in… HER!

But now she had lost her chance, everyone thought that she was mad. The next day went in a blur. The only thing she remembered was being pushed out the village gates and them being slammed shut behind her. That was it, that was the end. She was… exiled.

Tayo walked for days on end, desperately searching for somewhere to live. News had obviously spread from her village about Tayo and her 'mad' state of mind. Each town or city she came across they slammed closed their doors before she even got within a mile of them. Her hope and self-confidence slowly ran out day by day.

But on the day when she was just about ready to give up hope, Tayo Lee stumbled across a wooden cabin. This saved Tayo's life. There was not a soul about, it was deserted. The location however was perfect, right in the centre of a peaceful wood, in the middle of a clearing. A gentle stream ran past majestically, the water tasted so good!

Her original plan was to just stay here for a week or two until she had recovered her strength. But the more time she spent here, the more Tayo felt at home.

She had been living here for just over two years now, and at the age of 16 she felt better than ever. Even though she had not really seen any other people (except the Psycho Bladers, but that's a different story…) she had gained a new lease of life somehow. She felt content, she felt happy, she felt…

"You're in my way…," A cold-hearted voice informed from behind her. Tayo shot around scared to death from being burst out of her bubble of thought so quickly.

"Uh…" There stood Kai, his bear, muscular chest covered with blood stained bandages. He had an unreadable expression cast over his face once more. Why did he always look like that…?

"You're in my way…" Kai repeated again, this time with a more warning manner about his voice.

"Oh…" Tayo replied, slightly flustered. "I'm sorry!" And she stepped aside to let him into the cabin. Kai wandered in without even a thank you (again). Tayo frowned; he really needs some help…

I know! Tea, she thought, tea, that always makes me feel better when I'm down! Her voice slightly shaky, she asked, "Would… would you like some tea…?" Kai didn't reply, but just sat with his back against the wall of the cabin, resting his elbows on the knees of his parted legs. His head tilted back making him look like he really needed to sigh. But he didn't, he never did… he never showed his emotions…

Not knowing whether this was a reply of yes or no, Tayo filled the copper Kettle up with water anyway, and put it on the stove to heat. Once she had done this, she looked over at Kai and thought. I really need to get him to talk… I can't look after him if he won't even talk to me!

"So…um..." She said, trying to strike up a conversation as she walked over to Kai and sat down on the floor with him. He didn't open his eyes. "You're pretty good at Beyblading… you said that you were part of a team…" He still didn't reply, this was harder than she thought it would be! "Is that right…"

"Yeah…"he replied some time later, but still not opening his eyes.

"I see… what did you say you are called again…?"

"Were…" This made no sense. When Tayo replied with silence he sighed and explained using as little energy as possible. "We WERE called the G-Revolutions… but I quit them…"

The pain in his side was started to make him drowsy. Why was such a small injury making him feel this way? Usually he could ignore pain and put to the back of his mind so that he could get on with life. But now that's all that was on his mind! His energy just ran out completely, he was exhausted. Kai could feel himself slipping slowly back into the black world again…

"Um… are you ok…? What's the matter…!" Kai's body was slumped against the wall, his eyes rolling in the back of his head! Tayo panicked. Oh no! I knew that the Beyblade Battle would be too much for him, why didn't I make them stop! I'm so stupid! Tayo, thinking as fast, dashed to the other side of him so she could support his head in her lap again. That always seemed to work.

Once his head was safely in her lap, Tayo could give him an examination. There was no sign of bleeding, but his forehead and chest was covered in a cold sweat. There was nothing around that she could use to mop his brow, she would just have to wait until he came back in conciseness.

She stroked his grey hair out of his eyes, and off his damp forehead. Tayo went deep into thought once more…

His face looks so gentle and relaxed when he's like this… Those eyes, they flicker like a snake's tongue testing the air… he must be dreaming… what about I wonder…?

His chest is so… firm and toned. I thought that a few nights ago. I was undressing him out of his dirty clothes; I couldn't help but look at it! I know that I shouldn't…

Those lips… slightly parted, his gentle, rhythmic breathing coming through in waves. They look so soft and gentle… I can't help but wonder… what would it be like to…

"Hmmm…" The sound of Kai stirring into conciseness made her shoot back into the real world with an unpleasant bump. His eyes opened slowly…

The first thing I saw when woke was… Tayo…

She was looking down at me with a strange expression cast over her face… biting her lip. When she saw that I had woken up, the usual, ditsy look came back to her features again. For some reason, I have no idea why, I felt slightly 'disappointed' that she had that look on her face again. You could have said that I LIKED the way she looked! NO WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? She a stranger… I don't know her at all… I… I hate her…!

Neither of them said a word; they just… looked… Something though seemed to be playing at the back of both of their minds.

Their hearts raced, every cell in their body vibrating with excitement…! No control over their bodies made them do what ever they felt like! They both knew what they wanted to do…

The loud sound hissing of the kettle told Tayo the tea was ready.

**Mwhahahaha, aren't I just so mean? Lol, hope you liked it!**

**KawaiiKittens Over and Out! **


	6. A World Of Their Own

**Sup people! Just a lil' Thank you to all those people that have R&R'ed my story. So chufted that you like it 'n' all! Hope that you also like this chapter, it's VERY dark and mysterious this one, I almost felt choked when writing it! Sniffs **

**KawaiiKittens Over And Out! **

They just looked at each other; neither of them wanted to move. A world of dreams they had both entered, a place were shooting starts race each other across the sky. Black velvet lined the great space above them; small lightly twinkling lights from far, far away shone gently above them. Planets so breathtakingly close performed their complex movements as if time no longer existed. Saturn's' rings glittered from far above, each different colour having a 3D effect on the world, every piece of discarded space rock playing a part in this mighty sight.

They were together, alone, as always. But this time it seemed different, there were no hidden feelings, no ice-cold barriers, no feeling of… hate. It was just Tayo and Kai, the most unlikely pairing, but somehow, everything seemed just so… right. This would last forever… wouldn't it?

But this sacred moment didn't last forever.

The sound of the kettle Tayo had put on the stove to boil whistled through the cabin. It pierced their ears, sending them rocketing back down to earth from space at breathtaking speed.

Back in the world where so many things stand between them, Kai and Tayo realised their actions. Their hands were clasped together as if they would never cease hold. They fitted perfectly, Kai's hands went exactly over Tayo's, Tayo's went exactly under Kai's. The slate haired boy's head was so close to the brunette's; she could almost taste his breath on her sensitive lips. It was so warm, soft… so gentle… it feels like I want to…

"Get away from me…" The harshness in his voice took her aback. With the shield he out up against the world back in place, nothing would EVER get through again. Not even… her! His eyes glazed over with the un-blinkable stare once again. The fire in his eyes that was there for just a few seconds was suddenly extinguished by a hard gush of ice cold wind. That was it… that was the end... she would never see him like that again.

Tayo felt as if she could cry. Something seemed to grab hold of her neck, shaking it so drastically it felt as if she would never breath again. There were no words to explain how she felt; she only remembered feeling like this… back then…

SHE COULDN'T STAND IT! The very sight of him seemed to churn her stomach until it contents came rushing up her throat with disgust. She had to get away from him, so many things to say, such little words to say them with…

And with that she ran. Pushing him aside as hard as she could, Tayo's heart broke even more with every step away from him she took. It felt so right! It felt so good! It felt so… special! But she was wrong, Kai could never change, not even with her help. He was nothing but a cold-hearted ass-hole! Totally emotionless! That would never change…

She thought that she could help him! She thought… that… he could help… her… But she was wrong… again! Kai would never think of anyone but himself. Tayo just wanted him to see that there was room in life to make friends, to care… to love. Though it looked like it was going to take more than her weakling efforts to change him for good.

Poor Tayo did not know were she was running to, she just had to get away! Out the cabin, down the tree and bush lined path, across a stream, into another clearing… It all became gradually more and more unfamiliar, she had no idea were she was, nore did she care. The only thing on her mind was getting away from Kai… forever.

Running blindly, low-hanging branches slapped her face making it sting violently. Small twigs scratched her face; small streams of blood ran from her cheek. The tears sitting in her eyes made everything look bigger… scarier!

She saw what she thought to be Kai some distance in front of her, only realising when she got closer that it was an odd shaped bush. Trees almost bowed towards her, raising their long, twisted arms above them. Boulders looked like hunched beasts waiting to pounce on her at the weakest moment. She was so scared, but once again there was no one there to protect her…

Dusk was settling in fast, the sun dipped below the horizon leaving the silver, luminous moon in its' place. It was going to be a cold night again… and she was out alone… again…

Her whole life, all of her torture and torment just seemed to play over and over in her head…

"Make something of yourself girl!"

"I heard she went mad!"

"Do you really think so? It all started when Mikou…"

"Go from here!"

"SHHH! You can't talk about that, remember?"

"I know… but don't you find it strange that…"

"Find a new life!"

A single name was muttered from her lips. "Mikou…" That was the person she needed the most right now, but once again… she wasn't here. Something made her leave. Didn't she care as much about her as she said she did? Where did she go…? Why…?

Tayo's eyes snapped open. The voices stopped, at last... they stopped.

She found herself sitting up against a tree in a small clearing. How she got here she didn't know, she had no memory of the past hours.

Night had fully fallen over the world now. The full moon shone through the piercing darkness. A small pond in front of her reflected the light in every direction giving the illusion that it was somehow glowing. Each gentle ripple looked like a shower of glinted diamonds falling over one another.

The shadowing trees around her looked so silent, no longer screaming out like her frightened heart. But the darkness between them scared her the most. Anything could jump out from the pitch dark and rip her limb from limb till she was nothing but bloody rags.

Tayo rapped her skinny arms around her legs, and hugged them into her chest. The cold night air shot down the back of her spine, making her breathing become short and gasping. She needed someone here to keep her warm, she needed someone to protect her… she needed… Mikou…

"Mikou..." She murmured once again, staring wide eyed around her, rocking slightly. Rocking… with what…? It was to keep her warm, right? Not because she was mad! Wasn't it… that had to be the reason! She wasn't mad, she was just cold! She couldn't be…! Could she…?

Tayo was so deep in her thoughts of suggested madness; she didn't hear the slight cracking of branches from the tree above her.

She didn't notice the dark figure crouch carefully.

She didn't notice the glowing eyes above her… staring through the darkness…

KawaiiKittens Over And Out! 


	7. Champion Reterned!

The look in her eyes, something about it… what was it…? Tayo seemed to deep in thought, as was he. But something stopped his committing the action that he longed to do… The world crashed around him, reminding Kai that he couldn't care, he could… love.

Her touch on his forehead felt like a hot poker. He couldn't stand it, her fingers scarred so much, healed wounds from many years ago began to open, and out seeped a poisonous liquid.

How weird they felt… like nothing he had experienced before. So gentle, so caring… so loving!

Love? That was something he was banned from for all eternity. ST. Peter turned him away at the gates of heaven were he would be cherished by the person he felt so connected to. They would be there, waiting for him with their hands out stretched. Taking it, Kai knew that he would be safe… forever.

But that was all just a dream… not reality. It would never happen, he was Kai Hiwatari, never to be loved. Damned to be disliked by all that knew him. This thought hurt so much, he wanted to be loved, never had his poor lonely heart experienced that burning emotion. But how his heart craved for it. Almost crying out in search for the missing link. Knowing it will never come made the aching in his loneliness stomach cry with sorry. I need to be loved…

"Get away from me…"

Why did he say that! The hurtful words just spilled out of his mouth like wildfire. It wasn't him talking, it was someone else.

His Grand Father? It had to be. Who else had made him grow up through his mindless childhood teaching him that life had no room for love? Him. Who told him that you were no longer man if you accepted a draw in battle? Him. Who filled his life with mindless lies about the spirit of BeyBlading, and how it only existed in the hearts of the weak? Him. It was always him!

How he despised the sight of his face! He was the one that told him he could never be loved. He was the one that told him to 'fight to the death' for the thing you're forced to believe in. He was the one that told him the spirit of BeyBlading was just something that weak people conjured up in their tiny little brains to make up for the lose

Now, whose fault was it that made him drive away the only person that he felt he could love? His! It twisted his heart with indescribable agony as he saw the look in her eyes once the four hateful words passed his cursed lips.

There was something so strange about the way she looked. She looked almost like …him staring right back… The reflection of himself burned in her eyes. It was so strange, so weird, so serial!

But it was not long before he was flung from her protective touch and thrown aside. Tayo ran for all it was worth. The further away she got, the more he missed her. Each step felt like an extra knot had been added to the endless mass in his throat.

That was it. He had lost her. It felt like she would never come back. But she would… right? She wouldn't be gone… forever! Tayo had to come back! She just had to! Who else was there to take care of him? She was the only one that had ever made the effort to help his every need… even though he was so horrible to her.

Why? Why did he push her away? Tayo Lee was the only person in this harsh world that would ever have any other feeling for him other than hate. But Kai drove her away to the point were she couldn't even physically bear to be with him.

Tayo's hair covered her face as she dashed out the cabin and down the dirt path out of sight. Kai could almost hear the pain that cried out from her heart. He had done this… it took a while for this to sink in. HE did this; it was HIM who made Tayo feel this emotion of such reject. Would he ever be able to get her back? Did he even want to fine out!

A small voice at the back of his mind hissed a suggestion into his ear. Kai knew the sound of that voice. It was Dranzer. Ever since their hearts connected all that time ago, Kai had always been able to silently communicate with his precious BitBeast. He supposed that Dranzer was the ONLY person that he felt this alien emotion of 'love' towards. He had always been there through his rough times and bad, always helping him along the path of destiny to where ever it would lead him. Kai always trusted his advise, after all, he loved him…

"Run… away…!"

As soon as the words registered, Kai Hiwatari stood tall. If this was what Dranzer said he should so, then he'd do it. Simple! His Blade was still in the firm grasp of his hand, looking down at it, the 'Bit-Chip' shimmered almost giving the effect that Dranzer gave his master a secret wink.

Everything would be OK from now on; Dranzer would always be with him. Not like some girl he hardly knew. How could he of even thought that he 'loved' her, what a weakling thought! His strong frame of mind was back in place, this time it would stay there!

Kai marched slowly out of the cabin as if walking into a BeyBlading arena for a match. With a determined expression, he snatched his cleaned and repaired clothes (By Tayo) off of the line.

With his itchy trousers that Tayo 'made' him wear discarded, the BeyBlading champion now felt on top form again. His white scarf billowed behind him in the gentle breeze slightly. No stupid broken ribs would stop him from completing his vital training this time! His love of Blading had returned! It was about time he out his skills to the test once more.

Swiftly taking his launcher from his belt, Kai took the ripcord from his pocket and placed it in his mouth with a free hand. With the other he slammed Dranzer against the launcher accompanied by the sound of grinding metal. Slipping the cord through, Kai jumped into a full of stance.

His eyes flickered from side to side looking for an object to smash to pieces with his awesome power. A tree stump caught his eye. Turning his hand position to the right angle, he adjusted it slightly to the left so he got more of a spin advantage.

The three numbers that always made his heart race played in his head. 3… this was it! 2… he was back! 1… a BeyBlader! LET IT RIP!

With amazing force and agility, Kai pulled the cord from the launcher sending his Blade flying at light seep towards to the trunk. At impact, it blasted the rotten piece of tree to a hundred pieces making them fly off in every direction. A heavy dust sank over the area. When it had cleared, Kai caught sight of his blade spinning, perfectly balanced in the middle of the trunk. Not even a wobble! He was back!


	8. Darkness Falls

Yep you people out there were all right! He's back all right, but is it for long… and does he really want to be his old self…?

Kai Hiwatari, one of the best BeyBladers in the world bent down and picked up his prized Dranzer. It was as last time to leave, get out, get way… from her! The winding dirt path stretched it before him telling him which way he had to go. It was slowly turning into dusk, the sun dipped below the rouged horizon line. The clouds that drifted absently above him turned into a deep shade of red, like a watermelon freshly cut. Dark shadows cast over the land, night was soon on its' scary way. But what it would hold was a mystery…

His eyes set on an invisible goal ahead of him; Kai marched forward each step crunching beneath him on the dry mud. At last… he was free. Now he could complete his training… alone!

The cold air snipped at Kai's bear arms like hungry sharks. Night had now sunk over the land, every dark corner held something unknown, each snap sounded close, each breath of wind tickled the back of his neck. The temperature was dropping rapidly; he had to find cover, now! But from the looks of the surrounding area, it didn't look like Kai was going to find anything fast! And another thing… where was he!

Kai cursed the darkness as it prevented him from trying to make out any kind of landmark he recognised. Lost… that was the worst thing he could be at this time!

I'm gonna have to rest for the night… there's nothing else I can do… Thoughts of his future plans swirled around in his head like hazed fog.

Tree's covered the sky above him the further Kai walked. Stray branches and twigs brushed his face making a small shiver radiate down his back. With each step it seemed that he was being splurged into darkness more and more. Not a single ray of light entered his now sensitive pupils.

But wait… what was that? Something to the side of him caught his eye. A slight shimmering came from between two large tree trunks. Kai was like a magpie to a bottle cap; the sight entranced him. Side stepping through the gap in the trees, Kai now stood in the middle of what seemed to be a small clearing. His eyes laid apon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The clearing seemed to be the only part of this endless forest that allowed light to stream in silver raze through the bear space above it. The moon was whole. A small pond lay gracefully in the middle, each gentle ripple reflected every ray of light that touched its' silky surface. Everything looked so magical; this was truly a heaven in the middle of hell!

The trees surrounding stood so close together there would be no chance of escape. The only exit seemed to be the gap in the trees that Kai had just come through.

Something, suddenly, was in the air. The blader didn't know what it was but his acute senses tingled with something… bad! A cold wind ripped through the trees making stray leaves twist and turn over the magical view. Kai was so on edge, his stomach churned even though there was nothing in it. His heart thundered like thousands of horses across a wild plain. He sweated even though it was below freezing.

A vision… red eyes… a scream… blood… silence…

Kai gasped for breath as if he had just been forced under water for longer than he could handle. What was that about! So short, but gave him everything he needed to know. Something bad had happened… really bad!

His eyes narrowed and glided around the clearing. It was near whatever it was… it was near. Kai's nostrils quivered. Everything in his being stood to attention. His eyes slid over a shadow just in front of him then shot back to it. The increasing heartbeat told him that was it!

A dark shadow seemed to be slumped against a tree on the other side of the clearing. Without thinking, Kai ran over to it fasted than he had ever ran before. Getting closer he saw…

Everything didn't seem so beautiful now…

**KawaiiKittens Over And Out **


	9. Something Terrible

**Ok people! I think that this might be a good chapter. . . but I don't really know. . . Anyway, I'll just let you get on and read it so that you can decide! ENJOY!**

NO! Please! Don't let it be… why… why did... WHY! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOO! These words screamed around his head faster than he could keep track of. But one single question came to ears… why…?

Heart crunching, stomach sickening, what Kai saw made him almost die with pure grief. He couldn't… he couldn't breath! A single word forced its' way up his throat, demanding exit. He couldn't keep it in…! It escaped…

"TAYO!"

Kai Hiwatari, one of the best bladers in the world screamed until his throat was roar. The name… the single name echoed around the wood like a whisper in a dark tunnel. Birds in a nearby tree became restless and took flight into the night air, flying silently towards to moon.

He just stood there… Kai couldn't move, something stopped him from bending down to help her. But the sight frightened him until he almost shook with fear, like a tree shivering in the wind.

Her eyes, wide, open… her body, twisted, mangled… her life, shattered… DEAD! Tayo Lee was looking at him, but not with the same kindness that once filled her face with every breath she took in front of him… no… this time they were blank. Nothing but pupils that were wallowing in a cold hard sheet of what seemed… death. The expression on her pale, sunken face was like nothing he had ever seen before. It almost screamed out to him… help me… please… Kai... HELP ME! Tayo's lips were parted from what looked like the last breath she took.

But… now… it was too late. Too late to be kind. Too late to be nice. Too late to… love. Something inside of him boiled, it bubbled; it spat out like out fat. It was the truth… it was… love!

Love doesn't last forever, everyone knows that. Well… everyone except Kai Hiwatari of course. Never can he love, now he knows that for sure. The only person that he might just have been able to love is now gone. Forever to wander in the realm of the dead, lost, sad, crying… 'Kai… where are you…? Kai…' That was the thing that twisted his already broken heart into even more minute pieces. He had been there, even when it looked like she didn't need him, but she did of course, she always needs him. But the time he went, the only time he left, she needed him the most. So much that her life could be on the line if he didn't appear coming round that corner of fate to put his arms around her and whisper…

"I'm here… don't worry… now… everything will be… OK…"

KawaiiKittens Over And Out! 


	10. Death Hurts

**The next chapter's up! Enjoy people! (I hope all you people like it, please give me your comments, both good and bad, but not too evil, lolz!) :s**

Ps. I don't think that this chapter is a good one but hey! 

He wrapped his arms around her as protectively he could manage. The blood stained clothes that hung off her floppy frame dripped with a red liquid Kai couldn't even bear to think about. Her head lay against his muscular chest. So little warmth, but there was still something there, something that burnt in the depths of her heart fighting no be never put out. He moved his lips to her ear and said in nothing more than a whisper…

"I'm here… don't worry… now… everything will be… OK…"

These few words hurt so much to say. But he knew that they were too late. HE was too late! Why did he ever leave her? Why! Oh yeah… it was for his own sake. Kai didn't think of anyone around him but himself, he had always been like that and forever will be. But this time thinking about just his own life lead to consequences that broke his heart. Now the only person that he could have ever loved was gone… for what seemed forever…

Just at that moment, something happened to Kai that he had never experienced in his life. That thing was something that he had always been told not to do, and so he never did. Even when he felt so alone he thought that he may never see the sun rise again. Even when he was beaten so hard he thought that he would die!

Salty liquid fell from his face and onto the sleeve of his arm. Kai stared at it. It didn't matter for how long for, but he just looked, thinking…

What… what is this…? Don't tell me… it can't be…

He was crying…

That's right… Kai Hiwatari, the person everyone thought could never show emotion was… crying…!

Kai had now broken down every barrier that had ever stood in his way of life. No he had, he wasn't ever going to turn back, ever! The words of his Grand Farther echoed constantly round his head. 'Never cry… Crying is weak… never cry…' For the first time he pushed them away, this time forever!

Tayo… this girl, this somehow loveable girl showed affection to him. And in doing so, helped him come over his biggest fear in life – sadness. Never had he felt sorrow, it had always been anger that he felt which just built up in side of him, boiling until its' point of explosion. This burning emotion helped him to Bey-Battle to his best ability, but there had always been something missing. Was it passion? Maybe… but who or what for? It wasn't necessarily the sport he felt passion for, but something else. Someone else….

Now he had started he couldn't stop. Tear after endless tear feel down his cheeks, and over his blue, painted shark fins that shaped his handsome face perfectly. They gently landed on Tayo's forehead one after each other. They glinted gently in the light of the full moon.

Her eyes were still wide… but no longer had that stony haze…

A small ember of fire had returned to them…

KawaiiKittens Over And Out! 


	11. Tourmented Worlds

**Time to go back to the world of Tayo I think, so here goes. I think that this chapter is a little pointless, and that I drag on about god know what, so just let me know if I do. ENJOY! **

Tayo wandered… each step made her ever more exhausted. There was nothing but flat, dead, endless sand in front of her, not another life force to be seen. Where was she? Why? What happened to her…?

In this place it seemed that time no longer existed. She didn't know how long she had been here, but it had been for long enough! All she saw was a flash of red, demonic, somehow psycho eyes. Then… nothing.

No pain, no blood, nothing. It all happened so fast, she didn't have time to register it. She then appeared in this dread awful place, lost, alone, scared…

At first there was just a cold darkness around her, but then something caught her eye far ahead. It was a tiny pinprick of piercing white light. Tayo squinted into it, her hand stretched out towards this mysterious glow that enchanted her sensitive pupils. It then suddenly began to get closer to her, she silently called out for it to come even closer. She pleaded. And it did.

With each second that passed her heart rate increased. It was now so close that she could almost touch it with the outstretched tips of her fingers. It came even closer. Now Tayo could almost taste the air around her, somehow sweet and delightful! It filled her mind making her crave it even more.

Come on…! Tayo pleaded in her head. Just… a… little… closer!

But it wasn't long before the somehow pearly white light engulfed her whole being in a giant whoosh making her ears fuzz with heavenly electricity. Her stomach performed countless summersault along with her thundering heart. In a gush of tingling warm air her feet came gently in contact with pure yellow sand.

At first, this strange environment seemed somehow welcoming. The sun gently radiated down on the back of her neck warming her skin, and making the small hairs stand to attention. An endless mass of sand stretched out as far as the horizon until it blended ever so slightly with the sea blue sky above of her. Not a single soul was around. What was this place? Why was she here? What had happened to her…?

Endless questions swirled round her exhausted head. Tayo didn't know how far she had walked, but nothing changed around her, no landmarks told her that she had been wandering around in a circle. But she had been…

Her feet dragged and ached; her eyes began to burn and sting. The once pleasant sun now pinched and nipped at her skin making it glow red with rawness and pain. She just wanted it all to end! She wanted to be back home, warm, safe… with…

NO! She can't think about him! Not now, not when she was like this! He walked out on her and said that he never wanted to come back, right? So let it stay that way, I don't need him, he doesn't need me! And that's the way it's going to stay! Forever…

But these thought weren't what she really felt… no… she did want him… she did need him! Sub consciously she just wanted him to hold her, he DID wanted to hold her. She wanted to kiss him… he wanted to kiss her…! These feelings are something that should never be revealed to the word. They should be locked away and never to be let out, ever!

But the question was, how long could they both keep their true emotions hidden from one another? Would they eventually come spilling out to face the consequences? They were both now in different worlds, apart, if it would be forever; it was up to them to decide. The power of true love and affection would have to show its' true form and defeat everything that stood between them. Emotions would be shown, love would be admitted.

Everything would now be at stake! The slightest mistake could be fatal, for both of them…!

KawaiiKittens Over And Out! 

**(Ps. don't worry! The Psycho Bladers will return, you haven't got rid of them that easily!)**


End file.
